The Evil Within
by Lauryn1
Summary: What happens when Kakarotto emerges once again? Will Vegeta take advantage?


The Evil Within  
  
By: Lauryn Marino  
  
1/30/2002  
  
"Hey dad!" a teenage Gohan called, waving his hand as he ran toward his father. Goku frowned in annoyance and turned to face his son. "Dad, mom wants you to drive her to the city. She says she needs to pick up a few things." The Saiyajin rolled his eyes. "Why doesn't she just take the nimbus?" Gohan chuckled a bit. "That's what I said, but she thinks that riding into town on a cloud would attract some unwanted attention. So I guess I'll go tell her that you'll be right there, ok?" Goku watched the demi-Saiyajin start to run off before he finally spoke up. "No, you won't." Gohan stopped and turned back to his father, unsure if he had heard correctly. "Huh?" "I'm not taking her. I have better things to do than drive her around all day. Besides, she'll only nag me the entire trip about what I'm doing wrong. I don't feel like listening to her today!" Gohan stared at his obviously angry father for a moment, not used to seeing him like this. He actually reminded him of Vegeta.  
"Uh... But don't you think that'll make mom angry?" Goku folded his arms and glared up at his son. "Do I look concerned?"  
  
"WHAT?!" ChiChi roared at a nervous Gohan. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE REFUSED TO DRIVE ME TO THE CITY?!" The demi-Saiyajin shuffled his foot over the carpet nervously, careful to avoid eye contact with the enraged woman. "Well... he just seemed to be in a bad mood...I guess..." The teenager glanced up at his mother, who's face was turning red. For a second, Gohan thought for sure he saw steam seeping out of her ears. "Sorry, mom. I guess I should look into getting a license soon, eh?" ChiChi didn't seem to hear her son as she stormed across the room and grabbed the phone, punching in a phone number, making the whole table it was sitting on shake. "I don't need your father's help then!! I'll just call Bulma! That man is going to get an earful next time I see him!!" Gohan chuckled nervously, already beginning to feel sorry for his father. He wouldn't wish the wrath of his mother on anyone. ChiChi slammed the phone down, jarring the teenager from his thoughts. "Bulma will pick me up  
soon. If your father shows up, tell him to stay put until I get back!"  
  
Bulma looked at a still angry ChiChi as the woman hoped into the hover car, mumbling angrily. "Hi, ChiChi. You ok?" The woman frowned, but calmed down a bit as she looked over at her long time friend. "I'd be better if Goku hadn't decided to grow a backbone!" Bulma chuckled and began to drive off. "Well don't worry about it. I'm more than happy to give you a lift. I have some shopping to do myself, so we can spend the day together. So did Goku just outright refuse to take you?" "According to Gohan he did." The other woman replied, tapping her finger in the dashboard in irritation. Bulma cocked her head to the side slightly in thought. "That's not like him at all. You know... now that I think about it, Vegeta's been mentioning that Goku's been acting a little off lately. His temper seems shorter." ChiChi nodded. "Tell me about it. He's been getting worse and worse over the last couple months! It's like he's turning into another person!" Bulma blinked, intrigued by ChiChi's  
last statement.  
  
Goku flew through the air like a bullet, diving toward the ground every now and then, taking out a section of forest each time. He grinned at the destruction he was causing, thoroughly enjoying himself. The Saiyajin suddenly threw on the breaks when he noticed a few figures up ahead, who seemed to be attempting to block his path. Goku frowned when he recognized the people as Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo. Gohan's eyes strayed away from his father to the partially destroyed land behind him. "Dad! Did you do that?!" Goku glanced behind him, grinning at the destruction again. "No, they fell over on their own." Everyone exchanged glances, confused by the tone the Saiyajin had used. Krillin looked at his lifetime friend in confusion, noticing that his expression was different than the normal smile the Saiyajin always wore. His expression was more like Vegeta's right now. "Goku, what's wrong with you? You've been acting odd lately." The Saiyajin frowned at the monk in  
annoyance. "None of your business, baldy! What do you people want anyway?!" "We're here to tell you to knock it off, Goku! You're acting like Vegeta, and we don't like it!" Piccolo spat. The Saiyajin grinned and folded his arms. "Flattery. How nice. And stop calling me Goku! That's not my name!"  
  
Vegeta, who had been quietly monitoring Goku's actions, smiled at the statement, finally confirming what he had thought to be the problem all along. "That's right." the prince said with a chuckle. "His name is Kakarotto." Everyone gasped and turned back to Goku, their eyes wide. "You mean..." Gohan started, unable to finish his sentence. "How?" Krillin asked as he attempted to pick his jaw up off the ground. Piccolo scratched his head in confusion. "Maybe he hit his head again..." "I didn't hit my head, baka!" Goku growled, his nerves about at their wits end. "Now if you'll all get out of my way, I have somewhere to be!" Before anyone could react, the Saiyajin blasted past them, disappearing from view within a few seconds. Gohan blinked in confusion. "I still don't know what's going on here, but I think we'd better follow him." Piccolo and Krillin nodded before all of them took off after the changed Saiyajin, fearing what he may do in this state of mind. Vegeta smiled evilly  
as he too followed. He didn't want to miss the show after all.  
  
Goku quickly approached the city, his expression firm. With his patience growing thin, the Saiyajin pressed two fingers against his forehead and teleported himself to the person he was seeking. An evil grin spread over his features as his eyes fell upon ChiChi, who spun around to face him. The woman's anger returned as she spotted her husband. "Goku!! You've got some nerve showing up now!! I had to bother poor Bulma because you were too lazy to drive me to the city! What do you have to say for yourself?!!" Goku rubbed his temples, thoroughly annoyed with the woman's rantings. "Do you EVER shut up, woman?!" the Saiyajin snapped, earning surprised gasps from both ChiChi and Bulma. "WHAT?!" ChiChi growled, her fists balling up. Bulma watched Goku closely, knowing full well that he wasn't himself at the moment. "Wait, ChiChi! Careful what you say... Something isn't right here..." Goku's eyes moved over to Bulma for a moment before settling back onto his wife. "You always were  
the smart one, Bulma. I always hated you for that." "WHAT?!" Bulma cried, causing the Saiyajin to chuckle. "Going deaf in your old age, are we?" The blue haired woman's face began to turn red as her anger grew. "I'd expect something like that from Vegeta, but not you Goku! You're asking for a beating, pal!!" "I'm with her!" ChiChi growled, taking a step toward the Saiyajin. Goku rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't expect this from Goku maybe, but how about Kakarotto?" The two women jumped back as the reality of the situation hit them like a ton of bricks. "You mean you aren't Goku?" ChiChi asked in shock.  
  
Before Kakarotto could respond, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, and Vegeta landed behind him. "Mom! Get away from him! He's not himself!" Gohan cried. Kakarotto angrily sent an energy wave toward the four newcomers, knocking all but Vegeta to the ground. The prince chuckled at the expressions on the three's faces. "He...he actually attacked us!" Krillin stuttered. "Would you expect anything less from a Saiyajin, shorty?" Vegeta grinned, turning his attention back to Kakarotto. "I always wondered what Kakarotto would have been like if he had never suffered brain damage, and I must say, I'm pleased with the results." "Well I'm not!" ChiChi bellowed. "How'd this happen?! Did you do something to him, Vegeta?! Do I need to biotch slap you?!" Vegeta's eyes widened slightly as the woman stomped toward him. "Woman! I didn't do anything to him! It's probably your fault! Your constant screaming probably sent him over the edge!" ChiChi stopped her pursuit of the prince and turned back to  
Kakarotto. "Is that true? How'd this change take place?!" The Saiyajin blinked and looked at Vegeta, who was grinning evilly. Kakarotto mirrored the expression as he looked back at his wife. "He's right. Your Goku has had two personalities all his life. You baka's thought his Saiyajin side, me, disappeared when he hit his head, but I merely went into hiding. Your constant nagging over the years must have finally pushed Goku over the edge and caused me to reemerge. Too bad for him I decided to stick around." Gohan scratched his head thoughtfully. "So... you're the result of my dad having a nervous breakdown?" Kakarotto blinked and looked at the demi-Saiyajin as the young man continued. "I wouldn't really go around bragging about being someone's mentally unstable side..." Kakarotto glared angrily at Gohan, his fists balling up. "Boy! Don't mess with me! I'll blast you so fast you won't know what hit you!!" The teenager folded his arms and looked at the changed Saiyajin for a  
moment. "Sure I would. I mean, if I suddenly find myself on the ground with a gapping wound, then I'll just assume you blasted me. So I'll know what hit me." Kakarotto stared blankly at Gohan for a moment, trying to figure out if he was for real. "Don't you know a threat when you hear one?! Are you really that dense?" A hush fell over the group, causing the Saiyajin to raise an eyebrow. He quickly scanned the group, freezing when he saw a very angry ChiChi glaring at him. "You're gonna get it now..." Gohan muttered, backing away from the woman. Everyone else did the same. ChiChi took a few steps toward the still confused Saiyajin, her face turning purple with anger. "You DARE call my son DENSE?!" Kakarotto blinked and glanced at Vegeta, who seemed to be signaling for him to keep quiet. The woman spun around toward Vegeta, who immediately froze and suddenly found a great interest in his boots. ChiChi snorted and turned her gaze back to Kakarotto, who had disappeared. "Where'd  
he go?!" she growled, glaring at the group. They all jumped slightly and pointed in the distance, where the Saiyajin could be seen running for his life. "COME BACK HERE!!!" ChiChi roared, taking off in pursuit of her husband's evil side.  
  
"I was going to blast that woman, but I don't like messing with crazy people." Kakarotto muttered to himself as he gracefully slid down a steep hill. He could hear ChiChi screaming somewhere behind him, causing him to pick up the pace a bit. "Kakarotto!" The Saiyajin glanced to his side, where Vegeta had appeared seconds before, flying along side him. "I see this little change has given you some brains. That idiot you used to be might have actually stuck around after making such a statement." Kakarotto chuckled to himself and blasted into the air, deciding that he was safe from Goku's raging wife there. Vegeta grinned and followed, flying beside the fast moving Saiyajin. "So Kakarotto. You do realize who I am, don't you?" The younger man smirked and nodded. "Of course, Prince Vegeta." Vegeta was taken back a bit, having not heard his proper title used in years. He quickly grew used to it once more, an evil smile spreading over his features. "Excellent. Then you remember how  
things work between me and you." Kakarotto glanced over at the other Saiyajin, a slight look of annoyance in his eye. ".....Yes...." he finally answered flatly. Vegeta smirked a bit. "Don't sound so disappointed, Kakarotto. I assure you, you'll enjoy what I have planned."  
  
The two Saiyajins landed outside of Capsule Corp a few hours later, having thrown everyone else off their trail. "What are we doing back here?" Kakarotto asked. "Isn't this going to be the first place they'll look for us?" Vegeta grinned evilly and began walking toward the building, motioning for him to follow. "That's the whole point. We're going to ambush them. They've been grating my nerves for far too many years now. It's time for revenge." Kakarotto smirked as they entered Capsule Corp silently. "What do you have in mind then? An immediate attack?" "Something like that." Vegeta chuckled as he began to forage through a closet for supplies. "Here, put these on." Kakarotto caught the black clothes the prince had just tossed him. "Er...why?" The other Saiyajin glared at his subject angrily as he put on some black clothes of his own. "Don't question your prince! Just put them on or my little game won't be as good!" The younger Saiyajin raised an eyebrow, but did as he was  
told. "By game... you mean killing spree, right?" he asked. Vegeta snorted and waved his hand in dismissal. "Don't be ridiculous, Kakarotto! By game I mean game! Trust me. It's a lot more fun to annoy a person all their life rather than just kill them. You've got a lot of learning to do!" Kakarotto blinked and looked down at the all black outfit he had on now. "And what's the point of these clothes?" "So they won't be able to see us! Haven't you ever watched any spy movies before?!" the prince answered, staring at the other Saiyajin as if he were crazy. Kakarotto scratched his head and raised an eyebrow. "But... It's day time... Black will just make us stand out even more..." Vegeta growled angrily, balling his fists. "Are you questioning me again?!" The younger Saiyajin raised his hands in a defensive manner. "No!" "Good. Now lets hurry up and start getting everything ready."  
  
"The next time I see that Saiyajin, I'm killing him!" ChiChi growled angrily as she and the rest of the group returned to Capsule Corp. "Just remember that you'd be killing Goku's body. We just want to kill this Kakarotto personality." "I don't know about that. I think he's amusing." Piccolo said, earning the glares of the two women. The Namek instinctively backed away. "Well I'm sure Vegeta's enjoying having another complete Saiyajin to rule over. I bet those two have completely demolished a couple dozen cities by now." Bulma muttered angrily. Gohan folded his arms angrily. "What should we do then? Use the dragonballs to wish my dad back to the way he was, or use them to wish back all the people he's probably killed by now?"  
  
Everyone was still pondering the question as they opened the door to Capsule Corp. "That's a tough one... I just don---AHHHHHHH!!!" Bulma cried as she tripped over a wire that had been set up in the doorway. "What the?! Who did that?!" the surprised woman asked, pulling the trap free. ChiChi raised an eyebrow. "Are Trunks and Goten here? Seems like something they'd do." "No..." Gohan started. "I don't sense their power levels around here... And they aren't very good at suppressing their ki's yet." "So who..." Bulma stopped in mid sentence as an object came hurdling toward them at an alarming speed. "Get down!!" she cried, diving to the floor. Before the others could react, a rubber tipped arrow hit Piccolo right in the forehead, sticking in place. The Namek blinked and went cross eyed as he attempted to identify the object. He growled in annoyance as Gohan chuckled and pulled the toy arrow off his head. A black circle was left in its place. "Where'd that come from?!" Piccolo  
growled angrily, catching some movement at the top of the stairs. "Up there!" Bulma cried, pointing to a black figure that dashed down the hall.  
  
The group hurried up the stairs and peered down the hall just in time to see one of the several bedroom doors slam shut. ChiChi smirked and began to move down the hall. "Well whoever it is just trapped themselves." The others waited at the stop of the stairs, sensing that something was amiss. The black haired woman took no notice as she opened the targeted bedroom door. She screamed as she suddenly found herself covered in tons of silly string, causing her to fall to the floor in a tangled mess. "Mom!" Gohan gasped, running to his fallen mother in an attempt to get a look at the person who was responsible for such a childish prank. The demi-Saiyajin's eyes widened as he saw a laughing Vegeta in the room, completely dressed in black. "Vegeta?" The prince stopped laughing and gasped as he looked at everyone, who had crowded into the doorframe. "You... you people can see me?!" The group exchanged confused glances before nodding at the baffled Saiyajin. "Told you they'd be able  
to see us!" Kakarotto said, suddenly appearing next to the prince, courtesy of the instant transmission. ChiChi, who had managed to untangle herself from the crazy string, growled angrily at the sight of the Saiyajin, jumping to her feet in preparation of an attack. "WAIT!!" Vegeta shouted, causing the woman to freeze in her tracks. "Hold on a minute." the prince demanded as he grabbed his fellow Saiyajin's wrist and ran into a closet located inside the room. A few minutes later, the two Saiyajins reemerged, wearing classic army style camouflage clothes. "Ha!" Vegeta taunted, pointing a finger at the gawking group. "Now you can't see us!!" Everyone was silent for a moment before falling over, including Kakarotto.  
  
Vegeta blinked and looked at everyone. "What's wrong with you people?! Did an earthquake just hit without my knowing it?!" The prince watched in confusion as the already fallen group fell through the floor. The Saiyajin waited a moment, baffled by everyone's actions. A few seconds later, the sound of several footsteps could be heard climbing the stairs and the whole group once again crowded into the doorway, except for Kakarotto, who regained his place beside his prince. The Saiyajin looked at Vegeta in shock, then at everyone else. "If I'm Goku's insane side, as you so nicely put it, then who's insane side has taken over Prince Vegeta?!" "I'm starting to wonder myself!" Bulma said, scratching her head in confusion. Vegeta glared at everyone angrily, folding his arms. "What are you baka's talking about?!" Kakarotto edged away from the prince slightly. "You're acting like a child. Don't you want to go reek havoc on the earth people? That sounds like a good time to me." The  
prince turned to his fellow Saiyajin and poked him in the chest angrily. "You're saying I'M acting like a child?! You're the one who insisted on shooting the Namek with a rubber arrow!!" "WHAT?!" Piccolo shouted angrily. "IT WAS YOU?!" Kakarotto gasped and looked over at the angry Namek. "No! I wouldn't do something that childish!" Piccolo growled angrily and pointed to something in the other man's hand. "Then why are you holding those rubber tipped arrows and bow?!" Kakarotto blinked and looked at the toys he'd found in Trunks' room. "Er... They aren't mine." he said, quickly tossing the arrows to Vegeta. "You're a liar!" the Namek shouted. The Saiyajin glared angrily at the green alien before grabbing and the bow and an arrow back. "A liar, am I?" he growled before launching the arrow at Piccolo, who quickly moved out of the way. Everyone gasped in horror as the arrow stuck itself onto ChiChi's forehead instead. "Good shot!!" Vegeta laughed, pointing at the annoyed woman.  
Kakarotto wiped a bead of sweat from his brow before glancing at the prince. "I... I wasn't aiming for her..." Vegeta promptly stopped laughing and looked at ChiChi in horror, feeling her anger rising by the second. "Quick! Make it better before we have to face her wrath!!" the prince cried, pushing the other Saiyajin toward the woman. Kakarotto swallowed and slowly approached the fuming woman, ready to run at any moment. He slowly reached for the toy arrow and pulled it off ChiChi's forehead, smiling weakly as he did so. "Heh... sorry." The two stared at each other for a moment in silence before Kakarotto turned back to Vegeta. "Should I be running right now?" He blinked as the prince ran past him and out the door. "You mean you're still standing there?!" the older Saiyajin shouted from down the hall. At that moment, ChiChi yelled angrily and dove for her `husband'. Kakarotto screamed in terror and ran from the room, his arms flailing in the air in horror.  
  
The Saiyajin skidded around a corner and slid down the banister to the lower floor where he finally caught up with Vegeta. "Quick, Kakarotto! To the gravity chamber! We'll be safe from that woman in there!" The younger Saiyajin nodded and they both ran outside and dove into the chamber, turning the gravity level up higher than they knew the scary earth woman could handle. Kakarotto gasped for air, his heart pounding. "This isn't right!" he finally choked out, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "What isn't?" Vegeta asked, chewing on his nails nervously through his glove. "EVERYTHING!!" the angry Saiyajin bellowed, surprising the prince. "I'm Kakarotto! I'm evil! Yet here I am running from an earth woman and playing childish pranks with the so called Prince of all Saiyajins! You've gone soft, Vegeta! I'm beginning to think you fell on your head too!" Vegeta blinked in shock, not used to having anyone talk to him in such away. "So... what's your point?" "GAAA!!  
My point is, I'm not doing this anymore!! If I remember correctly, I was sent here to destroy this mudball, and that's what I'm going to do!!" Kakarotto shouted as he stood up and stormed over to the chamber door. "Hold it right there!!" Vegeta growled, moving to stand between the other Saiyajin and the door. "I have something to say about that!" Kakarotto frowned angrily, folding his arms in annoyance. "What?!" The prince stared at his fellow Saiyajin with a firm expression for a moment before a smile found its way onto his lips. Kakarotto raised an eyebrow in confusion as a tear formed in the older Saiyajin's eye. "I'm so proud!" Vegeta finally cried, grabbing the other Saiyajin in a bear hug. "I always hoped this day would come! The day you finally became the Saiyajin I always knew you could be!" Kakarotto looked around the chamber as the prince continued to hug him and cry, a feeling of discomfort washing over him. He managed to pull an arm free of the bear hug he was  
trapped in and patted Vegeta on the back slowly. "Uh... Yeah... Ok...Can you let go....now?...." Vegeta sniffed loudly before letting go. "Sorry. I'm just so happy! You can go cause havoc now. Make me proud!" Kakarotto looked at the prince oddly as he opened the chamber door and walked out before an evil smile spread over his features again. "YOU!!!" a familiar voice bellowed. The Saiyajin spun around and looked at ChiChi, who was running toward him waving her fists in the air. "Dang!" Kakarotto cried before taking to the air. He'd have to destroy her later... when he worked up some nerve.  
  
Kakarotto laughed evilly as he arrived in the nearest city, scanning the area for a good target to start off the terror he planned on causing. His sights fell on a building with a large crowd around it. He chuckled to himself as he approached the site. "Looks like this building holds a particular interest to these humans. It'll be the first to go then." The Saiyajin grinned as he summoned his energy and launched a large ki attack at the building. He laughed evilly as the building exploded violently and crumbled to the ground, causing a huge cloud of dust to rise into the air. Kakarotto stopped laughing when a strange noise reached his ears. He looked down at the large crowd of humans below him. "Are they...cheering?!" The Saiyajin landed and stormed over to a uniformed man, who was also clapping as the last of the building crumbled to the ground. "Hey! What are these baka's cheering for?! I just destroyed one of their buildings!!" The man looked at Kakarotto and smiled. "Oh!  
So it was you! Wow! We were going to knock down this cruddy old building earlier, but we ran out of explosives! But then you came along and did the job for us! What a show! Thanks a lot, pal!" The Saiyajin stared at the man blankly before everything finally sunk in. He growled angrily and stormed off, muttering profanities under his breath. "Next time I'll strike fear into their weak little hearts!"  
  
The angry Saiyajin flew off toward the waterfront, looking to destroy someone's vacation if he could be so lucky. Kakarotto's sharp eye caught sight of a large cruiser a few miles off shore and he took off with one intention in mind...sinking it. He grinned as he finally reached the large ship. "Looks like this is expensive. It'll make a nice reef." The evil Saiyajin pointed his finger at the stern of the ship and fired a laser like beam at it, piercing the thick steel. Kakarotto threw his head back and laughed evilly as the cruiser sank like a rock, leaving nothing but a few pieces of metal floating on the surface. The Saiyajin glanced behind him as a smaller boat sped over to him, its horn blaring. He waited as the ship's caption ran onto deck. "Hey! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" the man shouted. Kakarotto folded his arms and smirked. "You've just saved us from having to use a $10,000 bomb to sink that hunk of junk! Thanks! We owe ya one!" The Saiyajin's jaw  
dropped as the man gave him a thumbs up then sped away in his boat. "But...but...."  
  
"He's got to be around here somewhere!" Gohan shouted back to his friends, who were all searching for the evil Saiyajin that had left to attack this city hours before. Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he looked at various scenes of destruction, all of which seemed to be harmless. "Maybe he's not even in this city." he said, passing the cheering crowd of people that were still gathered around the smoking rubble of a building. "No, he's here. I can sense him close by." The demi-Saiyajin said, scanning the immediate area. "There!" Piccolo called, pointing down to the Saiyajin. Everyone landed and slowly approached Kakarotto, who was standing on the sidewalk sucking on a lollipop, his arms folded as he glared at the ground angrily. Vegeta frowned. "Kakarotto! What are you doing?! Why don't you have these people running in terror yet?!" The younger Saiyajin looked up at everyone angrily, removing the lollipop from his mouth. "These people are morons. Every time I destroy something, or  
commit an evil act, they find a reason to thank me for it." Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Kakarotto pushed the candy to one side of his mouth and began to explain, his angry frown never leaving his face. "Well first I destroyed that building over there. But it turns out they were going to do that anyway, so I only helped them. Then, I sunk a ship only to find out that I once again saved these lousy humans the trouble of doing it themselves. After that, I blew up a few cars. But the owners said that they could cash in big time on their insurance now, so they weren't angry at all. Then I decided to annoy an elderly man by ringing his doorbell and running, but it turns out he was too hard of hearing to know anyone was even at the door in the first place. THEN I got really annoyed and took this lollipop from a kid, but his mother thanked me for saving her son from getting cavities. So now I'm pissed!" The Saiyajin angrily folded his arms and continued sucking on  
his stolen lollipop as everyone else looked at each other oddly. Vegeta shook his head sadly, rubbing his temples in frustration. "I should have known this change was too good to be true. Not even the true Kakarotto knows how to be evil." Kakarotto snorted angrily and glared at the prince. "Hey! My evil black heart was in the right place!" Gohan blinked as something on his father's fingers caught his attention. "Er... What's that?" he asked, pointing to the man's hand. The Saiyajin looked at his fingers then held them up for his son to see. "I got bored after awhile and drew evil little faces in my fingers. I thought it might scare the humans more while I was blasting them." The demi-Saiyajin forced back a laugh and nodded slowly. "I see... Well...since you're not doing anything, how about coming back to Capsule Corp? Bulma wants to give you something." Kakarotto seemed reluctant for a moment, glaring at the teenager in suspicion. "Oh, don't worry. Mom is calm now. She won't  
attempt to cause you pain anymore." Gohan said with an innocent smile. "Hm. Fine then. But only because these lousy humans are too dense to know when to scream in terror."  
  
Bulma smiled sweetly as Kakarotto and the others walked into Capsule Corp, hiding a needle behind her back. "Have fun striking fear into the hearts of us puny humans?" The Saiyajin glared at the woman but didn't say anything. Bulma slowly approached him, trying not to look suspicious in the least as she gripped the needle tightly. Vegeta, however, eyed the woman in suspicion as he moved to the side to see what she was holding. His eyes widened when he understood what she planned to do. "Don't even think about it, woman!" The prince spat angrily, stepping between her and Kakarotto. The other Saiyajin raised an eyebrow. "What?" "She has a needle! She probably found a way to bring your other side back!" Kakarotto gasped and glared at the woman angrily, moving away from her a bit. "You better believe I did!" Bulma growled, moving toward the evil Saiyajin again. "We want Goku back!" Kakarotto turned and ran from the building. "You can't have him!!" he shouted as he took to the  
air. "After him!" Gohan cried as he scooped up Bulma and took off after his father. "You'll never take him alive you know!" Vegeta yelled as he too flew after the group.  
  
"Come back, father!!" Gohan yelled, quickly gaining ground on the escaping Saiyajin. "I'm not your father, boy!" "You will be in a few seconds!" the demi-Saiyajin chuckled as Bulma laughed and waved the needle in the air. Kakarotto growled in annoyance and quickly landed in a forest, deciding that he'd just have to destroy them all instead of fleeing from them. The others quickly surrounded him. "We have you surrounded now, so just give up!" Bulma said as Gohan put her down. "Wait!!" Vegeta shouted as he landed in front of Kakarotto and flared into Super Saiyajin form. "What are you doing, Vegeta?! Get out of the way!" Piccolo growled. "Quiet Namek! I'm not going to let you people change Kakarotto back! I can mold him into the perfect killing machine! I can't let this opportunity slip through my fingers because you all miss your precious Goku!" The angry prince let his ki explode around him, knocking all but Kakarotto to the ground. "Go now, Kakarotto!" The other Saiyajin  
grinned evilly and waved to everyone else. "See ya, suckers!" Kakarotto was still laughing evilly as he turned... and immediately smacked into a tree. "Ouch." The Saiyajin muttered as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground. Vegeta's eyes widened as he grabbed the nearly unconscious Saiyajin and shook him. "Never forget who you are, Kakarotto!! NEVER FORGET, YOU BAKA!! YOU HEAR ME!!!!!!??????" The younger Saiyajin muttered something inaudible as he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Everyone looked down at the Saiyajin as he slowly regained consciousness, concerned expressions etched on their faces. "Goku?" ChiChi asked, wringing a cloth in her hands nervously. The Saiyajin looked at everyone in confusion before his eyes stopped on the needle that Bulma was holding. "Ahh!! NEEDLE!!!" Goku cried as he jumped up and ran from the room screaming in terror. "He's back!" Bulma cried happily. Vegeta sighed in disappointment. "Oh well. Maybe if I stress him out enough again, he'll turn back..." "Don't even think about it, mister!" ChiChi growled, causing the prince to slowly back away from the woman. "Well, we better go find Goku before he runs into another tree." Gohan chuckled as he left the room, the others following close behind.  
  
Goku stopped running and screaming in terror a couple miles away and looked back at Capsule Corp in the distance. He chuckled and an evil smile spread over his face. "Fools." The Saiyajin began to chuckle again and soon erupted into full fledge evil laughter. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" "Dad?" Goku choked a bit in surprise and spun around to face his group of concerned looking friends. "What?" "Are you ok?" The Saiyajin forced a smile onto his face, causing everyone's suspicions to die down a bit. "Sure! Let's go get something to eat!" "That's defiantly my Goku!" ChiChi boasted as she grabbed the Saiyajin's arm and began to drag him back to Capsule Corp. Vegeta watched his fellow Saiyajin carefully as he hovered in the air, unsure about whether or not Kakarotto was back to normal or not. The other Saiyajin suddenly looked up at the prince and grinned evilly, causing Vegeta to mirror the expression on his own face.  
  
"It sure is a relief to have Goku back, eh?" Bulma said as she took a deep breath. "Sure is!" Krillin smiled. "That Kakarotto guy creeped me out." Gohan nodded and looked around the large living room everyone was gathered in. "Has anyone seen my dad or Vegeta lately?" Everyone fell silent and exchanged glances with each other. "No..." ChiChi said slowly. An eerie silence fell over the group. Suddenly, Kakarotto and Vegeta jumped out of nowhere and took aim at their victims. The room was filled with screams of terror as everyone was bombarded with rubber tipped arrows. 


End file.
